wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Strokkur
Intro= text Coding by Modern |-|Strokkur= Appearance Strokkur is an odd dragon-but perhaps it’s the way he stares dreamily up into the clouds, as if he was smelling the scent of oncoming storm. His face is that of a dreamer, someone who is detached from the waking world so strongly that you often cannot tell if he is awake. Strokkur, perhaps, has a NightWing's face, his features thick and blocky in a way that suggests that he is descended from one. Mostly, his body is NightWing, really. He has two rows of gently curving scales. The only thing that perhaps sets him apart in a crowd..would be the color. His topscales are a dark cherry-red, quite odd for a NightWing. And he doesn’t seem to exhibit SkyWing traits that could possibly produce the color. The uppermost row of scales is an even darker, perhaps maroon color, and his eyes have little peaks, almost like he is perpetually surprised. His eyes are a darker green, full of wonder. Strokkur has a jarring, bright orange for under scales, a bit...glowing, even. Strokkur is a short and rather squat dragon, horns simple and straight, dark circles under his eyes. His frame is a bit pudgy, but he honestly don't care much for appearances, dirt under his claws and sticks in his horns. Perhaps most jarring is the wing muscles-they stick out and are very obvious. Telltale signs of his ability. The NightWing has dark, obsidian claws that normally are much too long, and chip. His horns and spikes are a very, very dark color, almost black-red. His wings are a gentle fade from his reddish to black near the tips, resembling a NightWing’s most, rows of stars connected to make fire red lighting marks on his wings. His accessories range from lunatic experiments to detect weather and normally, a parachute. Strokkur has a small line of scales separating his underbelly from his top scales, a light red. Personality Odd. If Strokkur’s..interesting appearance doesn’t throw you off, it’s the personality. Eccentric, head in the clouds...he’s all over the place. The one place he isn’t is the fact that he is completely an extrovert. He adores showing his newest device or doohickey to the nearest passerby, sometimes kinda freaking them out juuust a bit. Strokkur always has a kind of deranged smile on his face, looking far off. You have probably met someone with their head in the clouds. Strokkur has his head in the exosphere. He can come across as a bit scary in his intensity. Strokkur will grasp your shoulders in a vice grip and tell your face directly about his newest forecast. For such a young dragon, he comes off as surprisingly deranged and insane-though he is far from insane. Strokkur’s manner of speech is lightning-quick and he tends to not even stop to breathe. The NightWing’s words are often butchered and mashed together into a large word, so that he can get his full idea out. Sadly for him, not many see this as helpful. On the inside, Strokkur is a deeply intelligent dragon with a knack, or ‘sixth sense’ for weather. His forecasts are normally very accurate and he is very focused on his work-this sometime s includes flying in tornadoes to get data. NightWing is a risk-taker, taking the leap before he can even open his eyes. He also has a love for animals that share the air with him, often rescuing the ones that fall prey to an unlucky predator. Strokkur does not come across as easily as emotional, and he really isn’t. He tends to bottle up anything less than perfect until it's totally gone, which is quite the endeavor sometimes.. The NightWing longs for a very good relationship-he's a bit of a lonely fellow and admittedly sort of a hopeless romantic. He is often caught with his head in he clouds and is kind of unfocused. History Strokkur was born to a happy pair of Night and Sky, and spent his young days mostly just romping in the fields behind his house, not a care in the world, really. He was born years after the last war, and everything was peaceful. When he was five, a massive storm rolled around. It promptly sucked Strokkur (to his parent’s horror) right into it. Strokkur was different after that. He had a massive interest in storms and meteorology and he was a bit obsessed. After his broken arm, obtained from the storm, healed, Strokkur expressed his need for knowledge. He needed to know more about the beautiful thing that sucked him up and spit him out and was terrifying yet..enchanting. He spent hours in the library, pouring over the books about storms and weather. Strokkur attended schooling, his head in the clouds, and was delighted to learn that there was a perfect job for him. Meteorologist. Relationships text Trivia text Gallery blankicon.png|text Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SaltyShaker)